The Kidnap Promise
by shanzlol
Summary: Chase and Mr Davenport have an argument. Chase is really angry and to top things he gets kidnaped. While he is kidnaped he and Mr Davenport remember The Promise...
1. Chapter 1(The argument)

hey do you like the title of the fanfiction! I have don't know how I got the name but hey!

* * *

"MR DAVENPORT" An angry teen roared through the empty house.

Mr Davenport was in the kitchen making his lunch. Chase stormed in looking very angry.

"When were you going to tell me you've taking me out of school"

"I was going to"

"Why have you pulled me out of school?"

"Because of Spike. He has been coming out a lot lately"

"I know that but pulling me out of school is harsh and punishment...to me!"

"Listen, im only trying to keep our secret safe and im trying to protect you"

"I don't need protecting. Im not 5 any more. I want to live my own life and without you ruining it"

"Im not trying to ruin your life. I just wan what's best for you"

"And how should you know what's best for me. Just stay out of MY life!"

Chase grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and stormed out of the house but Mr Davenport went after him.

"Chase wait!"

"I need time to myself to think so LEAVE ME ALONE!"

* * *

what an argument oh and just to clarify they were shouting the whole argument.


	2. Chapter 2(The kidnap)

sorry didn't update yesterday! Quick Point: probably every chapter title will begin with 'The'!

* * *

Chase walked along the pavement looking down at it.

"Did that just happen" He thought out loud.

He had many thoughts going on in his head. He couldn't believe he just had an argument with Mr Davenport. He sighed and then he bumped into someone.

"Im sorry my bad. I wasn't looking where I was going!" He apologised.

He looked up and his face was met with a fist, a punch. A punch so hard he got knocked to the ground and everything went black!

Chase later woke up tied to a wooden post in some warehouse. When he fully regained conciseness he looked around the room he was in. He heard the door being unlocked. A 36 year old man stepped in wearing black trousers, top and jumper, and brown shoes and scarf. He approached Chase and walked around the post. He stopped and looked at him.

"Why hello there" He spoke

"Who are you?" Chase asked

"Let me introduce myself. Im Monty Australia and no im not Australian nor from Australia. Who are you?"

"Chase"

"Chase who?"

"Davenport"

"Chase Davenport? Never heard of you"

"Good"

"what do you mean by Good!"

"Nothing"

"I'll be back later so ta-ta Chase"

Monty locked the door once more. Chase ducked his head and whimpered. He was in big trouble!"

* * *

How was it and PLEASE don't ask why the kidnaper is called Monty Australia. Its just a random name I came up with.


	3. Chapter 3(The worrying)

sorry I didn't update yesterday again! so 2 chapters will be up today!

* * *

Back at the house Mr Davenport had just finished telling everyone about the argument.

"That's terrible. I didn't think Chase would accuse you of ruining his life" Leo said still quite shocked.

"Ye but Mr Davenport did pull him out of school" Bree said.

"So where is he now" Adam asked.

"I don't know. He should be back soon" Mr Davenport hoped.

Some time past and still no sign of Chase. Everyone was getting board of waiting so they all watched TV.

The sun started to set but no one realised they were to busy watching TV.

The TV program finished and Tasha checked her watch and gasped when she saw the time.

"What is it" Mr Davenport asked.

"Its half 8!"

"Wow seriously is it that time all ready we should start making dinner!" Adam exclaimed.

"Has anyone noticed something" Bree said crossly.

"What is it I wanna eat" Adam complained.

"Chase isn't back yet and its dark outside!"

Everyone looked out the window and Bree was right it was dark.

"Bree is right. I got to find out where he is" Mr Davenport shouted running to the lab.

By the time Adam and Bree got down there Mr Davenport was tracking Chase's chip but he couldn't get a signal from it.

"Try calling him" Bree suggested.

Mr Davenport grabbed his phone and franticly dialled Chase's number.

With Chase

Chase's ringtone filled the empty warehouse. Chase's face lit up as he heard it. He hadn't been so happy to hear Guns 'n' roses music. He managed to grab his phone out of his back pocket and put it on speaker phone. Mr Davenport's voice came through.

"Chase. Chase are you there where are you."

"HELP I HAVE BEEN KIDNAPED!"

But before Mr Davenport could answer his phone battery died. Chase's phone slipped out of his hands and smashed onto the floor. Chase started to whimper.

With Davenport 

"Chase. CHASE" Mr Davenport screamed into the phone.

"Mr Davenport. where's my brother!" Adam demanded.

"He's been kidnaped" Was Mr Davenport's only answer

The three of them let the info sink in. Bree and Adam went to tell Tasha and Leo while Mr Davenport sat in a chair staring into space.

* * *

how was that! please favourite, follow, review!


	4. Chapter 4(The promise remembered)

the promise gets remembered oh ye! ps promise in italics THIS IS A REPLACEMENT COUZ MY LAPTOP DELETED HALF THE OTHER ONE

* * *

Mr Davenport sat in the lab to shocked to move. He had lots of questions in his head but his mind suddenly went back to when chase was 9...

_"What's wrong Chase"_

_"I had a nightmare that some stranger came into the lab, kidnaped me and took me to a warehouse and when you got there it was to late"_

_"How can you think that Chase"_

_"Ummm"_

_"Chase, I will protect you till the day I die. I will never let anyone kidnap you, promise."_

_"ok"_

with Chase 

Chase was angry that he didn't charge his phone. He started to talk out loud to himself.

"Why didn't I charge my phone. Mr Davenport will come I know he will. Its my fault I got kidnaped any way. Its not like I wanted to and Mr Davenport promised I wouldn't..."

Chase had just realised what he said and he flashed back to when he was 9...

_"What's wrong Chase"_

_"I had a nightmare that some stranger came into the lab, kidnaped me and took me to a warehouse and when you got there it was to late"_

_"How can you think that Chase"_

_"Ummm"_

_"Chase, I will protect you till the day I die. I will never let anyone kidnap you, promise."_

_"ok"._

"He promised... HE PROMISED!" Chase cried out and it echoed in the warehouse.

* * *

oh poor chase. Mr Davenport promised!

PS look at my profile the ending (The bit in bold). It is awesome read it please you don't have to do it!


	5. Chapter 5(The canary islands)

don't ask about the title! IT RANDOM!

* * *

Chase hadn't slept all night. He was to worried. His head popped up when he heard the door open and Monty stepped in.

"Hello Chase how did you sleep"

Chase didn't reply.

"Come on now you have to speak to me"

"Why should I"

"because in 3 days we wont be in the US"

"What!"

"We are moving"

"where!"

"To one of the canary islands"

"They are miles away"

"Exactly. We need to get far away from here as possible but I cant get further than the canaries"

"You wont get away with this my family will come for me"

"I will I always do. Ye that's right I've done this before and the last one was never to been seen again."

Chase gasped. He would never see his family again if he went abroad. He was totally doomed.

"We leave in 3 days Chase. I better get packing"

Monty left.

* * *

I know its a bit short but oh well


	6. Chapter 6(The month gone)

this chapter and chapters to come will take place a month later this chapter will have family thoughts(POV)

* * *

Mr Davenport's POV:

I has been a month since Chase got kidnaped. I have been searching non stop. I have been looking everywhere. This is not fair. I really want my son back. I cant help feeling like this is my fault. I miss him so much. Im supposed to be like a father to him. If I am then im a useless father. Why did this have to happen. That argument... I have to say sorry to him. The promise I have broken it. I will never stop searching for him!

Adam's POV:

I want my little bro back. I miss him. Im his big brother, im supposed to look out for him. I have searched and searched. I have even looked in the most ridiculous places aka trash bins. I know he wont be in there but I was desperate. We all are. I just want to hug him. I miss everything about him. Why did this have to happen. Please come home little brother!

Leo's POV:

I cant believe it has been a month since...I don't want to talk about it really. I finely get a big brother and now I only have one. I have Adam but I want Chase too. I want two big brothers to look out for me. I have looked everywhere in mission creek but not as much as Adam and Big D. They have gone further than mission creek so has Bree. I hope Chase is ok. Where ever he is!

Bree's POV:

I love Chase...like a brother I mean. I cant believe he has been kidnaped. Even after a month I cant. This isn't fair. I want Chase home safe and sound. I have been super speeding all over the place trying to find him but no sign. Its not like he has left the state. I want my brother back home soon as but I said that like a month ago and he is not home. I hope he will be home soon!

Tasha's POV:

Poor Chase. I want him home. Everyone does. Everyone has been so strong. I cant believe how supportive towards each other everyone's been. I have helped by looking but there is nothing els I can do. I feel like Donald is hiding his feelings. He is bottling them up inside. I cant imagine what he's going through. I just hope we can stick together and everything will be ok!

* * *

ye I know a month! but I had to you will see later why or maybe not I don't know and

everything will sort itself out somehow! PROMISE


	7. Chapter 7(The plans)

we are back with chase and Monty now and I can reveille he is on a canary island and it is... Fuerteventura! AKA the windy island.

* * *

Chase's POV:

I have spent a month here in Fuerteventura. I have been handcuffed to a pipe in Monty's house. I really miss my family especially Mr Davenport. I really have to say sorry to him about the argument. I guess I need a little protection now and again. Did I mention I have a broken wrist thanks to being handcuffed. I still can get home from here but if we go to any further countries, I will never get home. I have to get out of here. I need to use bionics...

Monty's POV:

A month on Fuerteventura. Why did I pick the windy island. I can be an idiot sometimes. I have to get further away. Maybe to China or even to Russia. I just need to get far away from the US and to maybe Asia or ye Australia. My surname is Australia so I should go there...

Chase's POV:

I need to use bionics so escape but how can I use MY bionics. I know I can use my molecular kinesis so get the handcuff keys. He keeps them on a key ring. This is good. Tomorrow I will put my plan into action.

Monty's POV:

I will get fake papers to go to Australia right now. This is so good. I can finally get away with Chase so no one will see him ever again. Tomorrow I will put my plan into action.

* * *

oh dear to plans going down tomorrow will Chase be able to do it before Monty! Find out soon!


	8. Chapter 8(The ESCAPE)

as you can tell from the title chase is escaping WOOHOO FINALLY!

* * *

Today was the day Chase was going to try and escape. Today was the day Monty was going to take Chase to Australia. Two plans but only one plan will win and the other would be history. Chase waited nervously for Monty to come. He was becoming very impatient. Finally Monty showed his face.

"Hi Chase get packing"

"What the"

"Oh didn't I tell you. Obviously I haven't. Im I mean we are moving to Australia."

"WHAT you cant"

"Um I can. So deal with it"

"This is not fair please let me go"

"NEVER! I'll be back in 10 minuets to get you and then we can go"

Monty left with a sly smirk on his face. Chase had to rethink his plan fast.

Chase's POV:

OH NO! This isn't good what am I going to do. Ok don't panic. Just rethink your plan FAST! This is the plan: Let him un cuff you. Grab the keys what ever it takes to do that. Unlock the cuffs and run. Don't look back. Just keep running.

No POV:

Monty came back in with his suitcases.

"Ok Chase lets go."

He unlocked Chase from the pipe and cuffed himself to Chase. He put the keys in his pocket and picked up his cases but while he was doing that Chase had used he molecular kinesis and he had the keys in his hand. He didn't hesitate at all and punched Monty in the face. Monty fell to the ground taking Chase with him. Chase quickly unlocked the cuff on his hands, dropped the key and ran as fast as he could.

"COME BACK HERE" Monty soon gave chase after Chase. (AN CONFUSING chase AND Chase!)

Chase opened the door and kept on running but Monty was catching up.

"CHASE!" Monty screamed "YOU COME BACK HERE OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

Chase ignored him and just ran not looking back as he said. Chase ran out onto the road and managed to doge card. Monty ran onto the road but got his by a car. The car screeched to a halt. Chase stopped and looked back with tears in his eyes. Monty was on the ground unconscious. Chase shook his head and backed away slowly. He turned around and headed to the airport...

* * *

YES GET IN! CHASE IS FREE! halleluiah! Stay tuned .Im so glad Chase is free now and I bet you people reading are too!


	9. Chapter 9(The journey home)

Chase is free but how does he get home...

* * *

Chase's POV:

I was finally free, Im so happy! Now all I got to do is get home and I have many reasons why:  
1. I want to see my family  
2. I want to say sorry to Mr Davenport  
3. I need Mr Davenport to fix my wrist  
Ye there are some of the reasons. I don't know how to get home thought. Seriously how am I going to get home. Im at the airport, I have checked there are no flights to an airport near Mission Creek. Wait a minuet, Monty and I came here on Monty's private plane and that is how we were getting to Australia. I can take the plane. Who am I kidding I cant fly a plane but maybe I can use my bionics. YES IM GOING HOME.

No POV:

Chase found the plane and got in it and started it up. He got it to move. The plane got faster and faster. It took off and went up into the air.

After hours of flying the plane Chase landed it at the mission creek airport (AN I don't know if there is a airport in mission creek but oh well)

He got out of the plane and smiled. He was all most home!

Chase's POV:

I was at mission creek airport and I had just landed. I was so happy to all most be home. I was about 5 miles away from home and the time was about 7:15. The exact time I had the argument with Davenport a month ago. I decided to shake the thought out of my mind and I was so lucky I had some money. Enough to get a cab.  
I caught a cab and he drove me to the house. I paid the gye and got out of the cab. He drove of leaving me standing at the front door...

* * *

oh ye he is home and no more chapters today you have to wait until tomorrow!


	10. Chapter 10(The welcome home)

I don't know if this is the last chapter or not but it might be. It probably isn't. so...

* * *

Chase was standing at the front door of the house. Should he knock or just open the door? Or should he go in the lab way. He finally made up his mind and went in the lab way. He walked cautiously into the lab. No one was in there. Suddenly a alarm went off and a robotic voice saying 'Intruder alert'.

"When did Davenport get a intruder alert alarm. Probably after I got kidnaped" Chase shouted trying to be louder than the alarm.

He looked around the room to see how to turn the alarm off. He was facing the capsules when he heard someone say:

"STAY WHERE U ARE DONT MOVE".

Unfortunately he was wearing a hoody and the hood was over his head.

"Don't turn around or I will stun you with my invention ray thing" The person said. Chase knew it was Mr Davenport but he didn't dare say anything or turn around.

"Put your arms in the air or I will shoot."

That was it Chase turned around and Davenport shoot the stun ray at him. Chase collapsed to the floor and groaned. The rest of his family came down and they stayed behind Mr Davenport. Chase was half conscious at this point.

"Go and see who it is" Chase heard Tasha say.

"No. OK who are you" Mr Davenport said.

"Ye who are you" Adam said straight after him.

Chase started to sob because he had landed on his broken wrist and it hurt so much. Everybody looked at him like 'what the hec'.

Mr Davenport slowly and cautiously walked up to him, knelt down and removed the hood. He gasped as Chase looked into his eyes.

"Chase?!" He whispered as everyone perked up with shocked yet confused looks on their faces.

Mr Davenport helped Chase to his feet. Once he was on his feet, Mr Davenport cried as he hugged Chase.

"OMG I cant believe it." Mr Davenport said.

Everyone ran up to them and hugged Chase as well. Suddenly Chase yelped as someone squished his broken wrist. Everyone stepped back and Chase held his hand close to his chest. Mr Davenport picked Chase up and took him upstairs and laid him down on the sofa. Chase told his he had a broken wrist. Soon enough he had a cast on his wrist. By this time everyone was sitting on the sofa next to him.

"Chase where have you been" Davenport asked with his arm around him.

Chase told them everything from the moment he got kidnaped to now in detail. There were lots of gasps and tears but not a single tear from Chase just a sad look on his face but when he ended he cried and buried his head in his hands.

"Ok everyone to bed ye. I just need time with Chase" Mr Davenport said softly.

Everyone went to bed and Chase and Mr Davenport were alone and Chase was still crying with his head in his hands. Chase lifted his head and he was met with Davenport crying. Then they started an emotional conversation...

* * *

poor chase and Davenport I actually almost cried writing this. Hope you liked it as much I did writing it last chapter is the next one...


	11. Chapter 11(The moment to remember)

yay last chapter

* * *

Everyone had gone to bed and Chase and Mr Davenport started an emotional conversation...

"So you were all the way on the canary islands?"

"Ye. I missed all of you so much"

"Im sorry about the argument. It was my fault. Im so sorry"

"It was partly my fault to you know and Im sorry as well"

"Im just glad your home. This will never happen again."

"Oh really. Remember you promised me I would never get kidnaped. Ye I do remember that"

"I didn't expect you to remember it but I guess you do"

"YOU PROMISED ME"

"Keep it down."

"But you did promise and you've broken that promise"

"Im sorry. I cant believe that it happened."

Chase remained silent and Davenport sobbed and then Mr Davenport finally spoke.

"Im terrible. Im supposed to be like a father to you. Im a horrible father"

Chase noticed how hurt Mr Davenport and couldn't be mad at him forever. It wouldn't be fair. He hugged him.

"Your not a horrible father. Your the best father anyone could have and im lucky to have you"

Chase's words touched Mr Davenport. He hugged Chase back.

"So am I forgiven?"

"Of course you are Mr Davenport."

Mr Davenport and Chase fell asleep on the sofa.

* * *

CUTE and exciting news im planning on doing a sequel to this so look out for it


End file.
